


Uninhibited

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Eating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Thor has a way of lowering the reader’s inhibitions





	Uninhibited

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from tumblr

It was impulsive. 

It was reckless. Rash. Foolish, irresponsible, and wild. All the things you- stable, responsible, dependable _you_ \-  weren’t. You didn’t care. All you cared about was the heavy weight pressing you into the mattress, your sheets tangled around you, clothes scattered on the floor. It was exhilarating.

Thor rocked into you, languidly rolling his hips in a rhythm as old as time. You’d both already had one orgasm, with the promise of more to follow, as many as you could stand. Arching into him, you demanded more, squeezing him between your thighs. Laughing at your neediness, he obliged, moving harder, deeper. You loved the slick messiness of it, the smooth glide of his cock as it split you open, the wet slap of his hips hitting yours, the sweat of your bodies covering each other.

How you’d ended up here, pinned beneath this god among men, you weren’t even sure. One minute, you were celebrating another successful mission with the others. Laughter and liquor flowed in equal measure, the godling keeping you in stitches as he regaled you with tales of past adventures gone awry. The more you drank, the closer you drifted, unable to keep from gravitating to his warmth.

Always careful of your limits, you’d abstained from drinking too much, enjoying the pleasant buzz provided by the booze. Somewhere along the way, the others had drifted off, leaving you to bask in his attention. Every word, every gesture was charged with a familiar tension, the same tension that filled the room anytime you were together. Tonight, though, something was different, the playful flirting and sly innuendos no longer enough. The dam broke. And here you were, sweating and huffing and full to bursting with him.

“Perfect girl,” he whispered into your neck, breath fanning hot across your skin, “do you know how long I’ve waited, how much I’ve wanted this? Perfect girl with a perfect cunt, all for me.”

Gasping, moaning for more, you clung tight to him, nails digging into his back. Fuck, but if he didn’t fill you just right. The hot, heavy length of him stretched your walls to their limits, every thrust guaranteed to leave you sore the next day. Clamping down around him earned you a savage snap of his hips, pushing the very air from your lungs.

“Greedy girl,” he huffed, nipping at your jaw in retaliation.

“Is that a problem,” you panted out, licking at the shell of his ear.

“Never.” Bracing himself up above you, Thor ground his pubic bone against your clit, his cock reaching deep inside. “I’ll never get my fill of this, of you. No matter how many times I fuck you, and fill this greedy pussy, it will never be enough.”

Your belly clenched tight at his words, lust burning in your veins. “Promise?”

“I swear it,” he grunted, snapping his hips for emphasis.

In hindsight, this moment had been a long time coming. Ever since you’d first set eyes on one another, there was an air of _something_ between you. He’d been the first to welcome you to the team, his open and friendly nature pulling you from your reserved shell. You had a connection, a bond unbroken despite his long absences from Earth. On the battlefield and in the training room, you moved and thought as one, two bodies with a single mind.

Taking a moment to adjust his position, Thor sat back on his haunches, pulling you with him. You swore softly at the jostling of his cock inside you, shifting in his lap as he settled into a cross-legged position. Fronts pressed together, your breasts trapped between you, the new position offered an even greater intimacy, Thor’s cock reached parts of you no previous lover ever had. It was too much and not enough, your body clamoring for movement.

Broad, calloused hands spanned the expanse of your back, tracing the many scars left from old injuries. A lifetime of fighting had left its mark engraved on your skin, proof of many battles fought and won. It was hard, sometimes, not to feel self conscious of your scars, but not now. Not with Thor caressing them so reverently, with all the devotion of a man at prayer.

“My brave fighter,” he whispered into your ear, pressing whiskery kisses into your shoulder, “my warrior queen.”

Rocking against one another, you were lost in the give and take of pleasure. Every biting kiss and whispered endearment set your heart pounding, heady bliss leaving you breathless and eager for more. Thor ducked his head to take one of nipples between his lips, suckling hungrily. Each draw of his mouth sent a bolt of pleasure arrowing to your center, left you keening and whining his name. As inevitable as the tides, you felt the first delicious spark of an orgasm building in your core, helped along by the sinful roll of his hips. Arms and legs wrapped around him, you chased after it with wild abandon.

Thor moaned at the telltale fluttering of your walls around him, rutting into you faster. “Come for me, my love, my little warrior. Let me see you come again.”

His words echoing soft in your ears, you could only obey. Ecstasy rolled through you thick and honey sweet, lighting up your nerves from top to toes. His name fell from your lips as you went tumbling headlong into release, a hymn offered up in thanksgiving. You were impossibly hot, burning up inside and out. He gripped you tight through it all, eyes focused on your every expression as you came apart in his arms.

Body going limp and boneless against him, you rode out the waves of pleasure, mumbling, “Fuck me.”

“I thought I just did.”

Mustering up the energy to shoot him an unamused glare, you couldn’t help grinning a little at the smug look on his face. Keenly aware of his hard cock still buried inside you, you wiggled your hips, drawing a hiss from both of you. “Yea, and? Who said I was done?”

“Insatiable minx,” he chuckled, “are you sure you can handle more?”

“I can handle whatever you’ve got.”

His eyes lit up at the challenge in your voice. “Is that so? Bold words, little Midgardian.”

Gathering you up in his arms, he rolled onto his back, ignoring your startled squeal. Splayed on top of him, you stifled a moan at the sudden change, his cock snug inside you. Thor grinned up at you, quite pleased with himself. He quirked an eyebrow, as if to say ‘Well?’.

In no mood to back down, you sat up, taking a moment to appreciate the sight before you. A fresh pulse of lust went through your sensitive cunt. Golden skin flushed and glistening in the soft glow of your bedside lamp, strands of honey blond hair strewn across your pillows, Thor was the image of decadence and debauchery. Bite marks littered his skin, though you were sure none would leave a bruise, unfortunately.

Leaning back, you braced yourself on his well muscled thighs, staring into his eyes as you slowly lifted off of his cock. The drag of him along your sensitive walls ached in the best way, straddling the line of pleasure and pain. With the head of his cock nestled at your entrance, you sank back down, just as slow, just as steady.

Legs trembling, you rode the thunder god, fucking yourself on his cock. He let you use him for your pleasure, watched you watching him, his hips rising up to meet yours. The same broad hands that could take down an enemy with ease cradled your ass, massaging the fleshy globes. When your thighs started cramping from the position, you stretched out along the full length of his body, catching his lips in a heated kiss.

He tasted like ozone and liquor, the sharp sting of static nipping at your tongue as you explored the nooks and crannies of his mouth. You couldn’t get enough, drunk off the taste and scent and heat of him. He was everywhere, beneath you and inside you, thick cock driving into your depths over and over again.

Your orgasm hit sudden and fierce, your belly muscles clenching hard as pleasure flooded your veins. The spasming of your cunt proved too much this time, Thor grunting your name as he hit his second climax. Warm spurts of come filled your pussy, sticky slick and positively filthy. You loved it.

Unrelenting in the pursuit of pleasure, he kept pumping into you, pushing his come deeper until it had nowhere else to go, dribbling from your entrance to coat your thighs. Letting someone come inside you was _definitely_ a first, your usually sensible nature far too cautious to take such a risk. But with Thor, all of that went out the window; something about the godling left you wild and uninhibited.

“Tired yet, my little warrior?”

Aware he was baiting you but unable to resist, you asked, “Why? Are you?”

His delighted laugh rang out, and you couldn’t help laughing with him. Naked, sticky, and fresh off three orgasms, you’d never felt more alive, more free. Thor silenced you with a kiss, his hands coming up to frame your face. You melted into his touch, twining your fingers through the sweaty strands of his hair.

Breaking the kiss, he eased his cock out of you with a wet sucking sound that sent shivers down your spine. Turning you over onto your back, Thor kissed his way down your neck, his beard rasping at the delicate skin. Enraptured, you watched as he made his way lower, nipping at the tender flesh of your breasts. Sucking first one nipple, then the other into his mouth, he laved at the hard buds, stoking the embers of lust burning in your center back to a roaring flame.

“Tease.”

He chuckled at the breathless accusation. “Only if I leave you unfulfilled, my lady.”

Giving your nipple a sharp pinch, he cut off any protests you might have, laying one last, wet kiss to your chest before moving on. Running his tongue down your ribs, he lapped at the little beads of sweat that covered you,  leaving a trail of stinging kisses in his wake. His destination was clear, your legs shaking in anticipation even as you parted them to make room for his broad body.

Thor nuzzled and nipped at your hips, so very close to where you needed him. Pillows clutched tight in your fingers, you couldn’t tear your eyes away as he guided your legs up and over his shoulders. Hot puffs of air hit your soaked curls, your pussy clenching in response. Several long seconds passed as he stared at the mess he’d left between your legs, his gaze greedy and more than a little proud.

The first brush of his tongue on your inner thighs had you arching off the bed, gasping for more. Happy to oblige, Thor lapped up the remnants of your combined release, tasting himself on you. Head falling back to the pillows, you struggled to breathe as he messily ate at you, sucking and slurping at your sloppy pussy. You bucked against him, body overloaded with pleasure. He grunted in annoyance at your twisting and writhing, a boy denied his favorite treat.

Strong arms wrapped around your thighs, holding you in place so he could eat his fill. No matter how you tried, there was no escaping his grip- not that you would ever want to. Not with the way his clever tongue danced and wiggled through your folds, licking up every trace of your sweet nectar he could find. If the Fates decided to take you here and now, you could die a happy woman.

Thor pressed his face impossibly closer, thrusting his tongue past your nether lips to scoop out more of your flavor. Panting, gasping for air, you moaned as another orgasm threatened to overtake you. Sensing how close you were, Thor licked a line up your pussy to your clit, using his thumb and forefinger to expose the swollen and aching bundle of nerves. Blowing cool jets of air across your bud, he traced circles around it with the tip of his tongue. Eyes gleaming with wicked amusement, he took your clit between his lips, gently sucking, pushing you to yet another peak.

Damn near sobbing, you rode out your fourth climax, body overloaded with pleasure. Fortunately he pulled away before it became too much, crooning endearments as you splintered apart beneath him. Walls clenching on emptiness, your tired limbs hummed with euphoria, mind fuzzy with satisfaction. You were dimly aware of Thor easing your legs from his shoulders, kissing his way back up your trembling body.

“One more, my love, can you give me one more,” he pleaded, earlier playfulness gone. “Just one, then rest.”

Pussy throbbing at the heat and need in his voice, you nodded, unwilling to succumb to your body’s drowsy state. When he asked so sweetly, how could you deny him?

Gentle hands guided you to your stomach, knees bent, propping your hips up with a pillow. Whining into the bedcovers, you let him ease your legs apart, moaning in appreciation when he massaged the tired muscles. Thor’s touch was divine, lulling you to that muzzy state between sleep and waking. You didn’t want sleep, however- you wanted him.

You didn’t have to wait long. A solid wall of heat and muscle covered your back, Thor wedging his legs between your own. He spread you wide, his erect cock nudging at your entrance. Turning your head towards him, you eagerly accepted his kiss, welcoming his tongue with your own. While you were distracted, he slid back inside you with one smooth stroke, swallowing down your muffled whimpers.

Breaking the kiss, you dropped your head to your arms and tried to remember to breathe. Thor drove into you at a strong, steady pace, his front plastered to your back. You could feel the frantic pounding of his heart mirroring yours as he rutted into you, the heavy weight of his balls slapping against the backs of your thighs. His hands and lips roamed freely across your back, tracing promises of devotion into your flesh.

He fucked you slow and deep, biting and sucking his mark into your shoulder blades. Every thrust had you scrabbling at the sheets, the cotton soaked with sweat and come. They would be sticky and uncomfortable to sleep in, but that was the farthest thing from your mind at that moment. All you could focus on was Thor, and the things he did to heart and head.

Rough fingers slipped to your front, cupping your swaying breasts. He rolled and toyed with your nipples, still tender from his earlier attentions. You keened softly at his touch, rocking back to meet his thrusts, determined to bring him one more release. Clamping your walls down on him, you urged him to come, to fill your needy cunt one more time.

Not one to deny you, Thor came with a throaty groan, spilling his release inside you. You squirmed at the sensation, your overstimulated pussy crying out for relief, even as the harsh twitch of his cock along your walls triggered aftershocks of bliss. Too exhausted to move, you slumped into the mattress, fucked out and pleasure drunk.

Long minutes passed as you simply tried to recover, overworked body trembling from exertion. He stayed seated inside you, breath coming in harsh pants that filled your ears. Everything was too hot, too close, but you didn’t have the energy to give a damn. The siren song of sleep tugged at your exhausted mind, and you were pretty sure you blacked out for a few seconds.

When you came to, Thor had yet to move, the deep rumble of his voice coaxing you back to wakefulness. Forcing your heavy eyelids open, you reassured him you were okay, mustering the will to lean back and accept his kiss. Gentle, full of muted passion, he kissed you and kissed you until you were left dazed from it. When he pulled back, you groaned at the slow withdrawal of his cock, your sopping wet pussy releasing him with an embarrassingly loud slurp, a rush of come spilling onto the sheets.

Thor collapsed on the bed next to you, looking as blissful and satisfied as you felt. Turning onto his side, he tugged you against him, chuckling at your tired grumbles of protest. Curling himself around you, Thor rubbed and stroked your sore limbs, offering to run you a warm bath. Not quite ready to move just yet, you shook your head.

“Gimme an hour,” you slurred sleepily, “just need a nap, an’ I’m good.”

His chest shook with suppressed laughter. “Very well, then. Rest, my greedy little love, and gather your strength. I’m not yet through with you…if you’re sure you can handle it.”

Aching and sure to be stiff in the morning, you ignored the voice of reason clamoring at the back of your mind, not about to let the challenge go unanswered. “Bring it on.”


End file.
